<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>How About If You And I Bailamos Bachata? by gryffindos</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26283289">How About If You And I Bailamos Bachata?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gryffindos/pseuds/gryffindos'>gryffindos</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Self-Indulgent Glitradora College AU [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Dancing Lessons, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Multi, Polyamory, Tooth-Rotting Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:07:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,827</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26283289</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gryffindos/pseuds/gryffindos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A night of stress relief, tripping, and catching each other when they fall.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra/Glimmer (She-Ra), Adora/Glimmer (She-Ra), Catra/Glimmer (She-Ra)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Self-Indulgent Glitradora College AU [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1893565</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>84</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>How About If You And I Bailamos Bachata?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This is by far Glimmer’s favorite part of the day. Exhaustion weighs on her, and all she wants to do in this moment is sit and cuddle with her girls. She approaches her front door, eager to at last be able to get some rest.</p><p>The thought of entering her apartment, Adora and Catra waiting for her with dinner and ready arms makes her giddy. She’s already sworn up and down she’ll never allow herself to take the two of them for granted and risk losing that feeling. So far, she hasn’t had a problem. She’ll have dinner, cuddle with her girlfriends, unwind, relax. And then finish the rest of her homework. She grimaces, but the dour mood her schoolwork puts her in evaporates as soon as it comes when she hears music through the window, accompanied by giggling.</p><p>She peeks through the glass, not recognizing the type of music, but having been around her girlfriends long enough to recognize what sounds like Spanish. The sight in front of her makes her heart melt. Her girls are holding each other close, moving energetically to the beat of the music. Catra’s got both her arms slung over Adora’s shoulders, Adora’s own arms holding Catra against her by the waist. Catra’s cackling as they move, eyes sparkling with playfulness. She says something that makes Adora dig her thumbs into Catra’s side, evoking a yelp and a shift into more defensive posture. They're both laughing now, and that’s Glimmer’s cue.</p><p>She moves back to the front door and opens it, catching the tail end of their conversation.</p><p>“Eres una sinvergüenza.” The teasing in Adora’s voice is unmistakable, despite Glimmer not understanding a word she’s saying. Catra opens her mouth, no doubt with a dizzyingly quick retort on the tip of her tongue, but catches sight of the girl in the doorway before she can speak.</p><p>“Glimmer,” she says instead, moving her hands from where they’ve come to rest on Adora’s chest and extricating herself from the taller girl’s grasp.</p><p>Glimmer feigns disappointment at her girlfriend. “Aw, don’t stop on my account. It was just getting cute!”</p><p>She barely makes out Catra muttering something that sounds like “I’m always cute” before Adora sweeps her up and starts peppering her face with kisses. She’s giggling now, trying to chase Adora’s lips around for a real, proper kiss. The other girl concedes, giving her a much lighter peck than she’s looking for. Glimmer pouts. Catra appears on Adora’s left and reaches out to her to make up for it. She curls an arm around Glimmer’s waist and plants a firm kiss on her mouth that makes her head spin. She grins at the two of them when Catra lets go. “What’s got you both so happy?”</p><p>Instead of answering, Catra holds out a hand. “Come dance.”</p><p>Glimmer sputters, her face flushing. “What?”</p><p>“Come on,” Catra says, reaching forward to lace their fingers together and pulling her further into the living room. “We- well, <em>I’m </em>gonna teach you.”</p><p>Glimmer shoots a pleading glance back at Adora for help, but the girl just lifts her hand in a shrug. Traitor.</p><p>Catra stops in the very middle of the room, where the coffee table would’ve gone if it hadn’t been shoved off to the side. She picks up her phone from the displaced table, pausing the music. After putting it back down, she holds their arms loosely between them, her face splitting in a smile so wide it has to hurt. Glimmer can’t help but smile back, the excitement buzzing around her girlfriend maybe just a <em>little bit </em>contagious. Still, it does nothing to assuage her nerves about learning a dance out of the blue. But how can she say no to that face?</p><p>Adora comes up behind them, pressing little kisses on each of their foreheads before settling on the couch to enjoy the show. There’s no doubt in Glimmer’s mind that part of the show will consist of a mortifying fall and faceplant. She makes eye contact with Adora nervously, the blonde holding up her hands in two probably meant to be reassuring thumbs up. Looking back towards the girl in front of her, Glimmer catches her face softening. She’s looking at her, into her, and it makes her just as weak in the knees as it did the first time she caught that look in her eyes.</p><p>The glint of excitement back in her eyes, Catra takes a breath. “Okay, so what we were just dancing is called <em>bachata. </em>The basic foot movements are pretty simple; the dance is mostly in the hips.”</p><p>This earns her an eyebrow waggle from Glimmer, making her laugh.</p><p>“Shut <em>up. </em>What are you, in middle school?”</p><p>“I didn’t say anything.”</p><p>“Didn’t need to,” Catra snips back, before focusing down. “Okay, just mirror me.”</p><p>“Wait.” Catra looks back up at her in concern.</p><p>“Do you… not want to? We don’t have to, if you don’t.”</p><p>Glimmer gives a little laugh and squeezes Catra’s hands. “No, it’s not that. I just- might need a little demonstration first. For educational purposes.”</p><p>“Educational purposes, huh?” Catra asks, raising an eyebrow.</p><p>“Mmmm yep, that’s it.”</p><p>Her girlfriend turns and pretends to scan the room, eyes passing over Adora. “Well, I don’t see anyone here who matches my skill so it’ll be kind of a shitty demonstration.”</p><p>“Hey!” Adora gripes, bouncing up from the couch. “I’m plenty good!”</p><p>Catra grabs Adora by the waist, pulling her flush against herself. “Prove it, then.”</p><p>Glimmer, not even a part of this particular dance, feels a blush creeping up to her face on Adora’s behalf. She takes Adora’s old spot on the couch, sitting cross legged. She props her elbows up on her knees, chin in her hands. At this point, she doesn’t even care if they get around to actually teaching her. She’s happy as long as she gets to see her girlfriends dance together. It isn’t until Catra glances her way with a smirk that she realizes she’s let out a contented sigh.</p><p>“Enjoying the show before we’ve even started, Sparkles?”</p><p>Glimmer sticks her chin out resolutely. “So what if I am? You’re both hot, and I get to stare at you. Perks.”</p><p>Catra laughs. Adora blushes. Nailed it.</p><p>The music starts up again, a different song than the last one. A seductive accordion spills out through the speakers as Catra loosens her hold on Adora’s waist, taking one of Adora’s hands to place on her own shoulder, entangling the fingers of their other hands to put them to her chest. Glimmer’s spellbound, watching her girls move across the living room.</p><p>Despite Catra’s teasing, Adora actually seems to have been telling the truth. She <em>is </em>really good. As far as Glimmer can tell, at least. Catra leads with ease, guiding Adora’s movements around the room. Their hips and feet move in tandem, the tempo of the music pushing them together, then farther apart, then together once more. And then, as if Glimmer’s heart isn’t full enough of emotions, she hears Catra’s voice. Softly at first, then crescendoing, her girlfriend starts singing along to the music.</p><p>“<em>Y si te invito a una copa Y me acerco a tu boca Si te robo un besito A ver, ¿te enojas conmigo?”</em></p><p>As Catra sings, she tightens her grip on Adora’s waist once more, bringing them closer until their faces are just a breath apart. Their whole bodies are pressed so close together Glimmer can’t tell if there’s a single inch of their skin not touching, expressions alight with exertion and absolute adoration for one another. The proximity is enough to make her breathless, her own face mirroring her girlfriends’ in wonder. Just as Adora begins to lean down for an exceptionally steamy-looking kiss, Catra slides her arm quickly up Adora’s side and moves it to the hand on her shoulder, still singing. Seemingly as much of a surprise for Adora as it is for Glimmer, Catra takes hold of the hand and manipulates Adora into a spin.</p><p>It’s at this point that the seductive spell of the music and dance break, Adora tumbling over her feet just enough to almost drag Catra to the ground. Almost. Catra interrupts herself with a laugh before wrapping her tail around Adora, hauling her back up with both hands. Once Adora is back to her full height, she gives out a huff.</p><p>“Well, if you tease me like that then yes.” Catra just winks.</p><p>The joke goes over Glimmer’s head, but she doesn’t ask for clarification. She’s too transfixed by the sight of Adora, the sight of Catra, the sight of their bodies falling back into the rhythm they were in before, but just a little bit looser this time. Catra’s stopped singing now, electing to instead use her vocal cords to tease Adora.</p><p>They keep dancing. Now Adora stumbles on occasion, leading Glimmer to think she was a little early to praise Adora’s dancing abilities. These stumbles inevitably lead to a remark from Catra, the ones that Glimmer can understand ranging from “Got you” to the affectionate “Dummy.” Accustomed to her girlfriends’ bilingual conversations, Glimmer can’t help but giggle when she’s able to pick out words she understands.</p><p>The feline continues leading Adora as they take longer steps, still pushing Adora out into the rare spin. She catches herself more gracefully on the second, seeming ready for it thanks to some cue from Catra that Glimmer can’t distinguish. There’s a question and an answer in every step, a graceful language marred only by Adora’s occasional misstep. But then again, what is a language without its slang, what makes a language so beautiful if not for its imperfections and colloquialisms? This is a dialect unique to Catra and Adora and that’s what makes it wonderful. The song slows, and Glimmer can’t tell if Adora’s voice pulls her from her reverie or pushes her farther into it.</p><p>“<em>How ‘bout if you and I,</em></p><p>
  <em>Me and you</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Bailamos bachata</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Y luego you and I</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Me and you</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Terminamo’ en la cama”</em>
</p><p>The song ends with Catra giving Adora an unceremonious dip, the blonde clutching onto Catra’s sleeve.</p><p>“Asshole,” Adora laughs. She pulls herself back up by wrapping her arms around Catra’s neck and extending herself just high enough to give her a sweet kiss.</p><p>Catra kisses her back, then glances over at Glimmer. “How was that for a demonstration?”</p><p>For a… what? What were they doing? Glimmer’s eyebrows scrunch together, before she remembers why her girlfriends decided to put on a show for her. It still takes her a second to find her voice, much to her girlfriends’ amusement. The smug smile adorning Catra’s face and the pink grazing Adora’s doesn’t make it any easier for Glimmer to piece together a coherent sentence.</p><p>“Uh, um, yeah! Very- very educational,” she squeaks.</p><p>“Your turn,” Adora says, softer than she was three minutes ago.</p><p>“Um.”</p><p>“Only if you want to, Glim,” says Catra.</p><p>“No, I mean, yeah! I do!” Glimmer bites her lip. “But I- I’m not gonna be good at it like you two are.”</p><p>Catra grins. “Well, duh. It’s your first time.”</p><p>“Yeah. Okay. Okay, just go easy on me.”</p><p>“Of course I will.”</p><p>Adora walks back to the couch, replacing Glimmer who stands up and makes her way to Catra. Her girlfriend places a quick kiss on her cheek before arranging their hands into the loose handhold they’d had earlier.</p><p>“Ready?”</p><p>“Yeah.” Glimmer’s voice is a breath.</p><p>Catra’s voice wraps around her like a hug as she explains the movements of their feet. Catra steps to the left with the corresponding foot first, closing the step by bringing her right foot to meet it. She repeats this, left foot out followed by the right.</p><p>“One.” Left foot out.</p><p>“Two.” Right foot meet.</p><p>“Three.” Left foot out.</p><p>“Four.” Right foot meet.</p><p>Glimmer follows along, stepping out with her right foot and closing the step with her left. She’s actually really enjoying herself. It’s clear that this means something to Catra. It’s in her excitement, her earnestness, her skill. It’s second nature to her, and that kind of thing doesn’t come without practice and care. Glimmer feels the same swell in her chest that she did when the other two began dancing. If it’s important to her girlfriend, then it’s important to her.</p><p>“Okay, now we’re gonna do the same thing but in the opposite direction.” Catra demonstrates, this time doing the same as Glimmer was before.</p><p>“Five.” Right foot out.</p><p>“Six.” Left foot meet.</p><p>“Seven.” Right foot out.</p><p>“Eight.” Left foot meet.</p><p>“And that’s it,” says Catra.</p><p>“That’s it? But you and Adora were doing all kinds of like-” Glimmer makes vague hand gestures in the air. “You know, other stuff.”</p><p>Catra gives a little laugh. “Yeah, I know. That comes later, though. These are just the basic steps of it. Gotta have those down before I teach you more.”</p><p>Glimmer’s heart grows another three sizes. “You want to teach me more?”</p><p>“Yeah, I mean if- if you want.”</p><p>Glimmer smiles shyly up at Catra and squeezes her hand.</p><p>“Yeah, I want.” She looks down at her and Catra’s feet. “I gotta get good at this first though.”</p><p>“Wanna try again?”</p><p>Glimmer nods, and they’re moving together again. Right out, left in. Right out, left in. Left out, right in. Left out, right in. Glimmer’s able to master the slow steps without much difficulty.</p><p>Certain that looking up from the death glare she’s got her feet trapped in won’t cause her to end up on the floor, she sneaks a glance at Adora, who’s been awfully quiet since they started their dance lesson. It seems she’s in the same boat Glimmer was in just a few minutes ago, watching the two of them with more love written across her face than could possibly be able to fit in her body. Glimmer grins when Adora forms a heart with her hands in her direction, and turns her attention back to Catra. Noticing her confidence growing, Catra slips her hands out of Glimmer’s and onto her hips.</p><p>“Ready to incorporate more movement?” Glimmer nods. Catra teaches her how to move her hips, guiding her with her hands. Glimmer’s virtually putty in her grip, trying her best to pay attention while reveling in the familiar feeling of Catra touching her. She chides Glimmer gently for the jerky movements of her hips, showing her how to relax and make them flow. Once she’s a little better, (though not as fluid as Catra; she doesn’t know if she’ll ever reach that point) Catra begins her side steps. Putting the movements together with the steps actually seems to make it easier for Glimmer, and before long she’s swaying to nonexistent music with relative confidence. Before long, Catra’s hands are off Glimmer hips. She doesn’t have more than a moment to lament the lack of contact as Catra moves her arms to her waist. She takes Glimmer’s right hand and places it on her chest, the same place she’d kept Adora’s.</p><p>“Five, six, seven eight,” Catra counts, setting the pace for their movements. Closer now than before, Glimmer is able to make out every freckle she’s had memorized for ages. Catra gives her a goofy smile, closing the distance with a peck on the tip of her nose. Glimmer trips as a result, unable to keep her pace going while distracted even the tiniest bit. Catra giggles- <em>giggles- </em>at her, as she keeps her steady.</p><p>“Klutz.”</p><p>Glimmer purposely sticks a leg in between Catra’s in retaliation, causing her first tripping incident of the evening. Adora snickers on the couch, making no effort to stand and catch the girl hurtling towards the ground. Fortunately for Catra, she’s able to catch herself on Glimmer’s waist, getting back up with a half hearted glower.</p><p>“What was that?” Gimmer feigns. “Didn’t catch it.”</p><p>“I <em>said</em>-<em>” </em>Catra takes both of Glimmer’s hands in hers, sliding backwards as she pushes her away. She drags Glimmer back into her space as the pink-haired girl loses her footing and topples into Catra’s body. “-you’re a klutz.”</p><p>Glimmer huffs into her shoulder. She’s half-tempted to continue with this battle, but she knows if she does all thoughts of learning how to dance bachata will go straight out the window. And, if she’s being honest, Glimmer really wants to get a chance to dance, actually dance, with Catra tonight. She gives Catra a quick kiss on the cheek instead of tackling her to the ground like she so badly wants to do, and saunters over to her phone.</p><p>“Guess I’ll just have to prove myself, then.” She swipes the screen open and scrolls through the Spotify playlist titled “Mueve la cadera.” She frowns, remembering that all these songs are in a language she is not, in fact, fluent in. After a few seconds of scrolling, though, she comes across a familiar title and selects it.</p><p>The opening notes play; the effect it has on both her girlfriends instantaneous. Their faces morph into face splitting grins, Catra’s more mischievous than Adora’s.</p><p>“You sure about this one, Glim?” Adora asks.</p><p>“It was the only title I recognized! Why, is it like, bad or something?”</p><p>“No, this’ll just be a lot of fun,” Catra says, pulling Glimmer back to their spacious spot. “And you can’t take it back now.”</p><p>“Wh-” Is all Glimmer manages before the intro gives way to the rest of the song. Oh. This one is fast. Faster than the one Catra and Adora danced to, and she barely felt like she was keeping up with that one. Her voice comes out just below a wail now. “I’m used to the Weezer version!”</p><p>Catra graciously holds their hands between them instead of pulling her close- thank every deity out there she wouldn’t have to worry about tripping over her feet as well as her own. Refusing to back down from a challenge, Glimmer squares up as if about to go in for a fight and clenches Catra’s fingers tighter.</p><p>Catra smirks. “Wow Sparkles, you don’t even hold onto my fingers that tight when you’re about to-”</p><p>“Okay!” Glimmer interrupts loudly, resulting in an even more self satisfied smile from the other girl. Adora cackles from the couch, not getting it until just a second too late. “We’re dancing!”</p><p>That’s the only prompting Catra needs. She’s swaying in place now, moving her hips and their hands to the rhythm of the music until Glimmer’s got a feeling for this tempo. Once they start moving, it’s smooth sailing for exactly five seconds before Glimmer’s right foot gets caught up in her left and she’s tumbling towards the floor. She wraps her arm around Catra’s neck, but Lady Luck has apparently already let them get away with too much tonight. Glimmer crashes to the ground, dragging Catra close behind her. They land in a mess of tangled limbs; there are too many elbows and knees for just two people, Glimmer thinks.</p><p>Catra props herself up on her elbows above her and allows their legs to remain a knotted mess. “Well, that was fun for the single second it lasted.”</p><p>Glimmer gives her a playful shove, trying to roll her over so they’re next to each other instead. She succeeds, partially, paying no mind to the fact that Catra puts up no resistance to the push. “I can do it!”</p><p>Her girlfriends exchange a silent look, both of them with one eyebrow raised.</p><p>“I don’t know…” begins Catra.</p><p>“Don’t want you getting too hurt, Glim,” Adora finishes.</p><p>Glimmer can feel her face burning hotly. “I won’t get <em>hurt, </em>I’m <em>fine!”</em></p><p>Catra hums. Before Glimmer has the chance to let her indignation blossom into real anger, she notices the poorly hidden smiles on both of the other girls’ faces. “You- You’re making fun of me!”</p><p>“Uh yeah.” Catra moves to stand back up, catching Glimmer’s hand in the movement. “Come on, one more time. But if you bowl me over <em>again, </em>that’s it.”</p><p>“Ugh, fine. Killjoy.”</p><p>With the music still playing, the two girls right themselves. Catra takes hold of Glimmer’s hips this time, presumably to better help her keep up with the feline’s motions. Glimmer wraps her arms around Catra’s neck, and they’ve started anew. The tempo is still a little fast for Glimmer’s personal tastes, but she’ll be damned if she doesn’t see the entire rest of the song all the way through. Catra leans forward so their chests are pressed together and her lips are at Glimmer’s ear, causing her to shiver as she makes a recoverable misstep. As if Catra’s presence wasn’t enough, she begins singing along once more, but much, much quieter this time. In fact, were Catra just a few inches further away, Glimmer doubts she’d be able to hear anything at all.</p><p>“<em>Darling, darling stand by me</em></p><p>
  <em>Oh, stand by me</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Oh, stand junto a mi, junto a mi</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Y aunque las montañas o el cielo caigan</em>
</p><p>
  <em>No voy a preocuparme</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Porque se que tu estas</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Junto a mi”</em>
</p><p>She doesn’t notice that she’s closed her eyes and leaned into Catra until she feels a comforting hand stroke down her back.</p><p>“Room for one more?” Adora asks. Before waiting for a response, she slots herself as comfortably as possible behind Glimmer without restricting her movements. Glimmer sighs happily as Adora matches them, sandwiched between her two most favorite people in the world.</p><p>Catra’s hair brushes against her ear as she looks up towards Adora. Curious as to why, Glimmer attempts to crane her head back to catch Adora’s eye, but no such luck. The explanation comes soon enough, though, as Catra speaks. “Ready to switch partners?”</p><p>“Uh-” And then she’s guided steadily and quickly into a spin, tumbling gracelessly into Adora’s open and waiting arms.</p><p>“I got you,” breathes Adora, pulling Glimmer into the same position she was just in with Catra. This time, it’s Catra’s turn to fit herself behind Glimmer, holding and guiding her just as well as she had before. It’s a clumsy affair; bachata is. After all, it’s not meant to be danced with three people at once. It’s not perfect, not polished the way Catra and Adora’s dance was. While the thought does make her perfectionist chest burn, she realizes that it’s no skin off her back after all. Her girls are here. Her girls are holding her. They’re sharing an intrinsic part of who they both are with her. For once, she can be happy with not making it into a competition. A feeling more familiar than friendly rivalry flares up in her chest.</p><p>“I love you,” Glimmer sighs happily. “I love you both so, so much.”</p><p>“We love you, Glimmer.” Catra’s voice in her is the most soothing sound in the entire world to her. “Stuck with us forever.”</p><p>“We promise.” Adora seals the declaration with a kiss, Glimmer’s heart pounding with the anticipation of the beginning of their next forever.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>it took me forever to be happy enough with this to post, but here we finally are! this is disgustingly cute if i do say so myself. this is also came from a deeply personal place, so i hope i was able to do it justice. songs mentioned are propuesta indecente by romeo santos and the stand by me cover by prince royce. </p><p>and <a href="http://gryffindos.tumblr.com">here's</a> a link to my tumblr</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>